Hear Me Roar
by DarthGrieve
Summary: Young Jaime only wanted a bath that day...and instead got treated to the show of a lifetime. Jaime x Cersei. Reviews are very much appreciated :)


**Author's note: I apologize in advance to those who may find the underlying themes of underage sexuality and i****t offensive. I'm simply trying to tell a "good" story and a little sneak peek at what might have happened in those happy days in Casterly Rock when Jaime wasn't quite the Kingslayer and Cersei not the queen we have all come to know and love/hate.**

 **Edited May 14 2016-I noticed a few grammatical errors :) I hope I was able to correct all of them. Valar morghulis**

 **Reviews are much appreciated** **  
**

 **All characters property of George R.R. Martin.**

* * *

 **HEAR ME ROAR**

It was swelteringly hot that morning in Casterly Rock's expansive sky gardens.

"Brother...do we have to stop?" implored eight year old Tyrion as he got off his brother's back.

"I'm afraid so, little brother," Jaime said, "I'll play with you again later in the afternoon. It's getting unbearably hot, if you might have noticed."

A glum look took over the youngest Lannister's face.

Jaime noticed and took pity on his dwarf sibling.

Then he heard the familiar sound of _kuh, kuh, kuh._

An idea struck him immediately, one that would allow his younger brother to still have a "playmate" of sorts.

Not to mention, allow Jaime himself an opportunity to rest after hours of playing.

"I hear Cousin Orson, Tyrion. Don't you?"

Tyrion nodded with a small smile.

"Go play with him for now. I promise. I'll make up later today and teach you how to joust."

"Really?" the child said, his smile widening and his eyes growing large.

Ruffling his little brother's salt-and-pepper hair, Jaime said "I promise. You shall be Ser Tyrion the Tall and I shall be your golden steed!"

"Really, really?"

The calls of _"kuh, kuh, kuh"_ grew ever more vociferous.

Jaime flashed a kindly smile, "A Lannister always pays his debts."

"I'll go now, big brother! See you later!" Tyrion said, satisfied.

And off went little Tyrion, waddling on his small legs.

 _Such a sweet, smart lad_. Jaime thought as he sat down under a tree and had a refreshing drink of water.

He rested there for a while and soon noticed a knot had formed in the small of his back.

 _Hm. Overstretched mayhaps._ Jaime thought . _Nothing a warm bath can't fix I suppose._

* * *

Casterly Rock, seat of House Lannister since the Age of Heroes was a place that had it all, it is said.

All possible lordly comforts were there; food, drink and so much more, rivalling even the Red Keep of House Targaryen.

All perhaps save for whores which the mighty Lord Tywin Lannister so viciously frowned upon.

The Rock outclassed nearly every other great castle in the Seven Kingdoms though in terms of the blessings that nature had seen fit to bestow upon it.

The great keep, hewn literally from a great rock overlooking the sea was not only teeming with veins of the priceless gold which had become synonymous with the name Lannister but had a myriad of other advantageous natural treasures.

Included in those treasures was the number of natural springs found throughout and within the great outcrop which the keep itself was constructed.

It was to one particularly secluded hot spring that Jaime found himself heading to.

It was a rather small one, but perhaps the most idyllic, Jaime reflected as he passed through forgotten stone passageways.

He had only visited it once before.

He was nine at the time and had a bad habit of purposely getting lost within the caves that dotted the interior of the Rock, pretending to be Lann the Clever seeking out the lost Casterlys.

The spring's beauty impressed him enough such that he can remember the way back perfectly.

 _Father did give me the beating of a lifetime_ _when I returned_ , he mused.

But Lord Tywin was away now; serving as Hand of his good friend, King Aerys II Targaryen.

Rarely did the Lord of Casterly Rock come home ever since he had ascended to that lofty post.

As far as Jaime knew, it was not so much a big deal for him and his twin sister.

He even thought that Tyrion, who wanted nothing but the approval and love of their lord father, might benefit from not being told to be ashamed every day simply because of what he was.

* * *

His sojourn through the bowels of the Rock ended once he saw sunlight down a long tunnel.

He was nearly there, and could imagine himself already getting a relaxing bath.

A white marble spring filled with steaming, crystal, clear water seated in a crater-like opening through the rock which opened into the blue sky above.

 _And the best part?_ Jaime thought, _Nobody has probably been down here for centuries._

It was all his to enjoy.

He had already taken off his sweaty doublet and tunic when he heard a most unexpected sound.

A gentle splashing.

He wasn't alone.

 _Seven Hells...who's here?_

He quickly hid behind a rocky outcrop and then carefully took a peek.

Despite being situated in a sun-drenched, arena-like enclosure, Jaime found it difficult at first to see who was bathing.

The spring itself was slightly elevated on the fern and moss crusted white marble grotto.

To make things harder, the hot waters ensured that a constant haze of steam obscured the spring itself.

But the sun was shining so brightly that morning that its rays pierced enough to allow the golden haired boy to behold the silhouette of whoever was taking a bath in his spring.

Sure enough, he saw.

And what he saw both shocked and aroused him.

It was a girl who was bathing.

Even there, Jaime could see the slender, gamine form take her time to caress and wash herself.

It made Jaime's heart flutter and his manhood throbbing hard.

 _Seven hells..._ Jaime thought. Oh...he had to get closer. _Needed_ to see who this siren of his spring was.

He waited a while longer and then saw his opening—the girl turned her back on him as she washed her long hair.

Despite his hammering heart, the golden haired boy sneakily tiptoed up towards the spring, darting silently just in time behind a shelf of rock just a few feet away from the spring.

It was as close as he could ever get.

 _Perfect..._

Far enough to stay hidden, but near enough that the hazy steam of the spring could no longer hide the nymph like figure within.

Attempting as best he could to silence his rapid breathing, he took another peek.

This time, the sun's golden rays showed him everything and just in time—the girl had come to face him.

He saw & _knew_ exactly who it was.

Smooth, alabaster skin that glittered and dripped with countless droplets of water.

Breasts and hips that already showed a delicious fullness for a girl her age.

Slender, sinuous legs that sank halfway into the clear, steamy waters.

And that face.

Hers was a face that might have been crafted by the Smith...or blessed by the Maiden in its perfection, Jaime thought.

Green eyes with their long, long lashes, high cheekbones, and luscious crimson lips framed by a luxurious mane of golden hair that glinted, wet and shiny, against the waters and the sun.

It was a vision of the kind of beauty Jaime had a proclivity for—seductive and yet vulnerable, perfect in its dichotomy.

She was like a nymph of legend; she even looked like one—the golden haired boy thought in his feverish mind—what with her being enveloped by mist and yet glittering in the sun.

* * *

 _This is wrong..._

It was becoming too much for him to bear.

The boy's hand acted as if on its own accord; slowly but surely making its way to take off his breeches and handle his aching cock.

 _This is wrong...but oh gods...I want this...her..._

He took his time—pumping slowly at first as he watched the naked girl continue her relaxing bath.

His half closed, lust-filled eyes consumed everything.

How she took a bowl of rosewater from the nearby bank and used a cloth to slowly, tenderly wipe the sweet-smelling fluid.

On her face.

Her arms.

Her legs.

Her breasts.

She took her time, apparently enjoying her seeming solitude when she suddenly tossed the cloth away onto the bank and sat down on a particularly shallow edge of the spring, her breasts exposed in the air and the rest of her body in perfect view even under the shallow, crystal clear waters.

Jaime stopped his then vigorous self assault, thinking she was done.

But then he saw just how wrong he was.

 _Seven save me..._

The alabaster skinned girl's eyes closed as she slid her hands slowly from her mane of gold, onto her chest, and finally on her ample bosom.

Jaime's eyes widened as the girl started to pull and pinch at her rose-colored nipples, crying out softly.

Jaime could barely keep control of his wits.

 _Gods...we've done so much more than this...why am I feeling so aroused?_

He pumped his cock in time with her—the girl was then massaging her breasts, squeezing them in a curious rhythm, both tender and hard.

She was clearly enjoying herself.

It was a voyeuristic pleasure like Jaime had never known.

A part of him was telling him to stop and go back into the castle, but the greater part of him demanded that he stay and watch the show.

This was the first time after all where he simply watched; all those other times they had spent in mutual company with one another.

He was enjoying this newfound forbidden pleasure.

And it kept only getting better.

Jaime nearly spilled his seed when he saw his nymph send one hand under the clear water to rub at the blossom between her wide-open legs.

She let out a broken stream of soft whimpers, punctuated here and there by her lustful panting.

Jaime's legs failed him as he slid down his rock shelf, absorbed in his own self-pleasuring.

His fevered fantasies possessed him at that point.

* * *

He imagined himself in the spring with her; with him taking her hand away from her wanting flower and his planting his mouth between her legs.

He imagined it would have been like how they had done it in her old bedchamber with his tongue flicking in and out, licking at the warm flesh between her smooth, perfect thighs.

 _Delicious nectar_...he mused, all morality forgotten.

The girl's panting grew more rapid, the splashes implying that she had increased the vigor of her own passion.

It was fuel for his own imagination and memories of forgotten trysts filled his frantic mind's eye.

She had been so tight the first time, and he was so clumsy.

They were so very young then.

He thought he had hurt her at first when she cried out loud and started bleeding.

Eventually, the pain gave way to pleasure and soon enough, they had spent that entire evening in her bedchamber, taking care not to make too much noise so as not to attract the unwanted attention of their mother, and by extension, the mercurial wrath of their father.

Jaime smiled with closed eyes, still absorbed in his self pleasure as he recalled how he had calmed her down after she panicked, seeing her satin bedsheets covered in blood.

They burned it together in her hearth and then shared nervous laughs and kisses before sneaking off to his own bedchamber nearby.

Even back then, he knew what they did was wrong...and somehow right.

 _How could love ever be wrong?_ the boy thought.

Precisely the words she had said to him that led to their first time.

When she asked him to do the deed with her, he had protested in the name of all that was good. But after hearing her say those words, he couldn't argue.

He _did_ love her and he believed that _she_ loved him too.

He knew even then that such a love was something beyond understanding.

That love they shared was an ends to its own means and that was all that mattered.

 _Even now..._

The golden haired boy, then wet with both the moist air and his own sweat, recalled of how she had taken his manhood and started to suckle on it like a newborn babe one hot summer day a few years past.

It was in one of the stables of the Rock, for during that day, they were being taught to ride.

He took her quickly that day, imitating how a stallion takes a mare in what in their eyes was a fitting "tribute" to the tasks that they were supposed to do.

They covered up just in time before the stablemasters came down to teach them.

 _Oh...if I could only take you now as I took you then..._ he thought, savouring the memory.

His panting and hers grew ever more rapid.

He could only imagine what else his nymph was doing in her pool since he was so focused on his own shaft.

He imagined now that it was her soft, slender hands pleasuring his manhood.

Imagined her kissing him, their tongues dancing in each others' mouths.

Imagined himself thrusting his cock in her wanting blossom as she lay there in the spring.

 _Oh yes...I want you...my sweet..._

They came into this world at the same time, and so were fated to come to each conclusion together or so they believed.

And this time was no different—she cried out loud, a sound of exquisite ecstasy just as he had spilled his own seed, muffling his own cry by biting down on his sleeve.

* * *

They were exhaling in unison; lost in the throes of passion since.

Jaime thought hard then—should he leave? Or should he reveal himself and turn dreams into reality?

He took another peek at his nymph.

Still in the steamy water she sat, eyes closed and lips slightly open.

The temptation was great.

And then he decided.

 _Another time perhaps...maybe we could share the spring_ _the next time. 'Tis only right that I share..._

Young Jaime Lannister then slowly put his breeches back on and silently left the hidden spring with a satisfied smile on his face to take his own bath someplace else.

* * *

The naked girl ran her hands through her golden locks, reclining further to sink into the relaxing warm waters.

She was spent.

Spent in a way she never imagined—treated like an object of lust, being viewed from afar.

He hadn't even realized that she had noticed all that time.

He had played the voyeur and she the exhibitionist.

It was obscene.

The sort of thing that gave septons heart attacks and septas nightmares for years to come.

How she loved it.

 _I do hope he got one hell of a good show..._

She knew even then that she would be lusting after him for the rest of her life.

 _No other man_ , she thought, _no one but my Jaime..._

As she recalled his watching her bath, her hands again found their way onto her wanting breasts and blossom.

She started to pleasure herself again, there and then, half hoping that her twin brother would turn back and join her.

Cersei Lannister smiled.

 _Oh Jaime...hear me roar..._


End file.
